


Sumeba Miyako

by GlasyaLabolas



Series: My Taste in Music is Your Face [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Agender Character, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Having children changed surprisingly little in both of Hibiya and Delic.





	Sumeba Miyako

**Author's Note:**

> Reference Notes: 100 Yen is roughly $1 and 1,000 Yen is roughly $9.  
> Sumeba Miayko (住めば都) is a Japanese saying that means wherever (or no matter where) you live, you come to love it.

Hibiya is the homemaker of the household. They do the cleaning, cooking, appointment keeping, and every other large and small duty required of a stay-at-home parent. Baring the bookkeeping and finances, Hibiya does it all. The role just kind of came naturally before settling due to necessity. Hibiya knows that Delic would’ve been just as happy with an apartment riddled with clothes in various stages of filth scattered across the floor and dust lining each and every shelf, ordering take-out more nights of the week than he would cook for himself, and waiting until the last moment to schedule necessary doctor appointments. Hibiya hadn’t married a man-child though, Delic’s just irresponsible when it comes to most responsibilities outside of bachelorhood. In the very least, Hibiya has yet to have to cajole Delic into doing their finances, or taking care of their children, or helping around the apartment when necessary. Having children changed surprisingly little in both of them.

 

Hibiya tries to direct the children away from the dining table whenever Delic pulls out their checkbooks and their recent receipts and bills. Psyche, still too young to understand the importance, is situated in front of the television with one of his favored stuffed animals or lured back into his bedroom with a choice toy. Meanwhile, Sakuraya has learnt the importance of leaving her father alone to work, and usually keeps her distance as she goes about her day.

 

Today, however, Hibiya walks back into the living room after depositing Psyche in front of his dollhouse and spots Sakuraya at her father’s side. She sits on her knees next to his chair, her father’s left hand in hers as she applies pink polish to his nails with her other hand. Hibiya pauses, unsure how to react as Delic seems entirely unperturbed, his eyes scanning the papers spread across the table. Ultimately, the brunet shrugs and passes the duo to prepare a cup of tea.

 

“Psyche had _another_ growth spurt?” Delic suddenly says, noisily flipping through Hibiya’s checkbook as he reads the brunet’s recent shopping history on its pages.

 

“He ruined another pair of pants last weekend,” the brunet replies as they return to the room with a steaming cup. “After that rain storm, he wouldn’t stop running around and jumping in the puddles.”

 

“Psyche’s a dirty boy, Daddy.” Sakuraya comments as she dips the polish brush into its bottle for more paint.

 

Offhandedly, the blond jokes, “Let him out of the house naked next time.”

 

“ _Delic,_ we’re trying to get him out of that phase, not encourage it.”

 

“Just sayin’,” Delic dismissively waves his right hand, “it’d be easier to hose him off.”

 

Hibiya presses their lips, unamused, before a small sip of their hot tea. Taking the seat opposite of their husband, Hibiya enjoys the rare quiet in the apartment. Soft noises of excitement leak down the stairs from Psyche’s room, but otherwise their home is rarely so settled as it is at this moment.

 

“Other hand, Daddy.” Sakuraya says, getting up to re-situate on Delic’s right.

 

The blond passes the pen in his fingers from right to left, absently mindful of the drying polish on his fingers as he continues to skim the open books. “How’re your kokyū lessons going, princess?”

 

“They’re okay. Yoshino-sensei is so pretty and nice, though! She played Kokiriko-bushi for me!”

 

“That’s wonderful, princess.”

 

“Sakuraya practices after you leave for work,” Hibiya says with a petite smile. The blond’s work and sleep schedule meant that their children had to be mindful of their noise level at unusual times, but their eldest has faithfully practiced since attended her first lesson. Given Sakuraya’s hesitancy to play around her father, Hibiya believes that she wants to surprise him one day with a performance.

 

“And Psyche?” Delic asks, lifting his amused and twinkling eyes up from their papers to Hibiya.

 

The brunet sighs deeply, their teacup meeting its saucer a bit too forcefully. “ _Psyche_ bangs his hands on that da-- _darn_ keyboard well into three AM, _thank you, Delic_.”

 

“I’m _so_ sorry,” he says through a stifled laugh.

 

“ _You’re absolutely not!_ ” Hibiya’s annoyance frees the blond’s laughter, his shoulders shaking minutely.

 

Like speaking of the devil, the youngest’s door swings open and he runs out and up to the railing overlooking the living room. The trio watch as he fits his hand and a doll through the banister. “Die!” Psyche exaggeratedly shouts before dropping the doll and excitedly watching it fall to the wooden floor below, snapping it in two pieces. The brunet stares at the pieces silently as his parents internally begin to worry, before turning back around and running into his room without another word.

 

Instantly, Delic spins back around to Hibiya. “Are you letting your father babysit?”

 

“ _No--_ ”

 

“Are you letting him into the apartment?”

 

“ _He picks the locks, Delic._ ”

 

The blond grits his teeth, “ _Dammit._ ”

 

Sakuraya gasps, jerking up from her kneel. She quickly puts her brush back into its bottle to grip and tug Delic’s sleeve. “One hundred yen, please!”

 

Delic pouts at his wallet, sitting among the books and papers on the table. His eyebrow twitches with a thought as he turns to Sakuraya with shrewdly narrowed eyes. “I’ll make it one thousand if you promise to never act like your grandfather.”

 

Sakuraya’s eyes sparkle. She can buy so much candy with that! Or even a new toy! “Okay!” She happily agrees.

 

“ _Delic._ ” Hibiya warns, but the blond’s not dissuaded in the least.

 

“Another thousand if you call him grandfather Izaya to his face next time.”

 

“Can I call him on the phone instead?” Sakuraya asks, wanting to get her reward sooner rather than later, and Delic bursts with a laugh.

 

“Only if you hang up right after.”

 

“Why must you two poke the bear?” Hibiya openly anguishes.

 

“Hey,” Delic laughingly asserts, “leave my dad outta it. At least _he_ can be trusted.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph of this was sitting in my drafts, so I tried my hand at finishing it. Absolutely nothing happens, but I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
